


【XFF】挑刺兒

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 送腳腳的文。
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】挑刺兒

(一)

誰都試過被木屑的刺兒戳肉的滋味，痕癢刺痛，無傷大雅但又不可耐。粗魯的用手一拔就出來了最多劃破皮流點血，斯文的嘛就拿個箝子慢條斯理的拉扯一下既高雅又妥當、大家風範貴族氣質一下子側漏。

無奈蕭少爺這刺已經年累月的佇在哪生了根不肯走啊，不時發神經的咚咚的痛，過後又像水過無痕似的，有時血液暢通時又會發狠的癢癢，總是撓不著搞得人心神不寧，也不是什麼難搞的病，就總是扯不走劃不開，他都懷疑這東西早在體內長成參天大樹了。

什麼...?不、不，我說的可不是掌中刺或者指尖中招之流小兒科的刺兒。

我說的是心呢。

* * *

蕭先生對方先生的熱愛，可說是咳、世人皆見的事(除了被閃瞎的)。

那雙Bling Bling的像灌了萬千星光的雙瞳幾百瓦的漏電，很多時電到旁邊燈泡都要憤而罷工了，唯獨被包圍在其中的某人就是一無所覺，就覺得咦!這場子蠻暖的是不是天氣又升溫了，我們要更注意地球暖化的問題啊吧啦吧啦。

但是老蕭吶就是喜歡看這號呆子那無比痴呆的樣子，好像在他面前說什麼爆格的宣言都沒所謂，在傳媒秒懂的節奏之下，他還是在眾人的哄笑之中多用了三秒來消化，然後擺出個吃驚的表情，吶吶的說些不明所以的話(通常掩沒在人聲沸騰之下)，就這樣用尷尬到扭曲的臉來面對世界的惡意。

這時老蕭已經笑得腰都彎了，手還要搭在人家瘦弱的肩上借力。在自己的紀錄簿上又添上勝利一筆，心中那刺兒也歡快的扭動跳舞與眾同樂，癢啊但是爽啊!他也知道這樣不該，宣傳組的姐姐們早已聽得臉都綠了，可惜自己天生就是叛逆的貨色，無論被警告多少次「明天的新聞標題多難看」他還是屢試不爽，只要被逗弄的人那驚惶的樣子好看就行了，啦啦啦。

但是!!

即使是雨神也有失手灑不出雨的時候!同理，兔子被作弄多了雖然不會變獅子但是他會有所防備做足心理準備，就任你說吧，說多了就習慣不痛不癢，決心用釋迦牟尼的同款髮片來抵制高揚的髮際線，加上用如來的處變不驚來對付一切有可能的表白，反正廉恥與節操這東西說穿了~一人掙脫的一人去撿~★

(二)

事源是五月，香港搞了個春浪音樂節的記者會。

一開始，蕭少爺對於沖沖的從台灣趕飛機到香港，然後同日回台灣這件事鬱悶到快跳樓去了，這樣趕出人命啊，本大爺最怕乘飛機了報紙不是都登了嗎，你們還要玩即日來回破底價優惠!這是在玩兒我啊!?

但見群隊中的最高決策領導人慢條斯理的咬蘋果，眼神無定向飄向遠方，飄出一句「有大同哦」，然後蕭大爺的臉上就施展出國技變臉，重新調色換上了另一層亮麗的油漆，變得陽光明媚五彩十色，喜滋滋的邁開八字腿奔去自發檢查機票證件了。

面對夏天淡定的眼神，他只能顯得更是淡定地說「我這不是在替藝人協會爭取利益，免得被魔鬼經理人安排不合理工作嗎這樣還有錯了。」雖然他根本就不知道台灣有哪個藝人協會總署又在什麼鬼地方，但是場面話嘛不說白吃虧。

過會兒，他又拉著衣服下擺欣賞「夏姐啊，我就覺得您這次挑選的泥黃西裝襯得我特精神呢，搞得我都想玩泥漿摔角去了。」

夏天是不太想鳥這小子，狠狠把蘋果核丟掉「嗯哼。你接著貧吧。」

這不是知道你想看大黃鴨，所以特別襯個色，方便見面時套近乎認一下血緣關係麼。

經過四小時機程，一行人浩浩蕩蕩的準時到達記者會的酒店場地。蕭大爺沒來得及跟老友問個好，就已經被公關整只連搬帶抬的上了台。甫抬頭看到旁邊不改瘦削的好友，他幾乎沒忍住一下子噴笑出聲，幸好他當機立斷把眼神移去台邊才勉強忍下來。親哪，你這銷魂的髮型是為哪般。

你是在COSPLAY小丸子媽媽呢還是小丸子媽媽呢。喂喂，大同的Stylist都集體罷工了還是帶薪放假了?找人理一下這審美崩壞的造型啊!

單是看的人都要憋屈了，怎麼你還可以頂著這奇葩的髮片四處蹦躂那麼歡。

搞得他好想重溫舊夢，再唱一次~我~不~懂~~~~

腦內OS告一段落，嗯，辦正事要緊。

當主持人問起最陳腔濫調的問題「你們同入圍金曲獎男歌手，有什麼要向對方說?」的時候，蕭敬騰已經箭在弦上、蓄勢待發了。老友剛說了一個「恭」字，「喜」字都含在嘴出未出世，他已經眼波一轉，立即作死的說「我愛他☆。」

現場一片哄然，閃光燈更熾，記者們像被打了雞血似的、主持人乘勝追撃要他再說一次。但此時他又不肯說了，「我講了，我剛剛已經講了。」

看到宣傳大姐臉色慘白幾乎暈倒在台邊，老蕭心內疚滿溢啊，想著改天要買一套補心肝脾肺的整套維他命丸給她好好補一下吧，整天受刺激太可憐了，真怕再也找不到心臟功能如此強橫的好同事了。

思緒轉了一圈，他意得志滿的想要驗收成果，扭頭卻見大同完全沒有預想中的驚惶失措，還罕見的一臉淡然，就像完全沒有聽到什麼奇怪的宣言，只是用他一副波瀾不起、處變不驚、已達化境的模樣回望自己。

啊哈!?

什麼!!!大同唯一的反應就是沒反應!?

不可能的，以前但凡說到如此曖昧句子，都能輕易把他嚇得一驚一乍的啊，這次怎麼會失手呢!我這次打出的可是完全沒拐彎的直球，用了含金量及純度最高的那三個字表白耶!那三、個、字耶!簡直就是一枚跟當眾出♂櫃無疑的導彈!

為什麼炸不出我那珍藏的「大桶好好玩驚慌閃避限量版閃卡」!!!甚至連「眼神閃爍微笑而對心中有鬼基本款」都挖不出來!不公平!!這遊戲有BUG!我要打爆客服熱線!!!

但是任憑蕭老大在心中炸開了鍋、滾地撒潑、淚流滿臉都沒用，身邊的老友就是維持一貫歲月靜好的死樣子坦坦蕩蕩。

此時，蕭老大原來勾起一半的狐狸偷笑臉已變成了僵硬假笑臉一枚，持續用怨恨的眼神死光波狂射向一無所知的好友。

哼唧，還給我裝!總有天要撕開你故作鎮定的假面具。

可惜呀，不夠一會，他的身體又鬧騰了。

刺兒在森森的痛著，沒有被餵飽啊，刺在心辮上突突的痛愈埋愈深。

好了好了，老蕭深呼口氣。

這時候就別來添亂了好嘛，痛個毛線球啊。

(三)

不著痕跡的按了一下不乖的胸口，老蕭繼續談笑風生、神態自若的完成了記者會餘下的流程。記者會結束後、圍訪之前還有點過場的時間給記者們擺陣式，他便趁此良機，擺出迅猛龍的姿態，悄悄的移近老友，唇瓣噘得像只大鴨。

「大同!你今天髮型太令我驚艷了，咋弄的呢，找天讓大衛來偷個師嘛!最多我把公司囤起來的髮膠送你五桶吧。」

方公子優雅的停下喝水的動作，很好意思的用手捏一捏額前弧度美妙的髮片，笑而不語。就知道小子愛亂說話也不隨他一起瘋。

「誒大同~你剛聽到我在台上說什麼了?」

當然是聽到的，距離那麼近我又不是聾子，方大同疑惑的皺起眉頭，「聽到呀。」

大同Ni san這就不夠意思了，既然都接收到我的愛意了怎麼不滿足一下小弟的虛榮心呢你這樣是沒有職業道德。害我白白玩了一趟即日來回家鄉遊賠了夫人又折兵!「那...你都不驚訝喔?」

這下換方大同笑靨如花了，他自在的摸摸後頸「哎，我習慣啦。」

哈!?....喔、原來抱期望自己不小心蒙中了「大桶閃亮亮直接當機世界獨一無二板型」的小火苗已經瞬間在他自若的神情中被噗嘶滅掉只剩下一小縷絕望的煙絲。當初投幣的時候為毛沒人跟我說，這遊戲智商負值的男主公還會自己偷偷自我養成啊，明明已經故意不去替智力欄加點了呀我去。

老蕭不滿的撇嘴，心中翻騰倒海的不爽一波接一波，以後就沒那麼好玩兒了啦。

也許是他的臉臭得很顯而易見，方公子微微笑再說「我早就猜到吶、不，其實說猜到不如說知道。」

知道什麼!?

老蕭的小刺兒立即大張旗鼓，直挺起來洗耳恭聽。他吸吶幾口，心中吩咐著稍安勿躁、別緊張!然後悠然自得的把玩著髮尾，湊近挑起眉頭「怎麼說?」

「因為你幾乎每次都會說，而且公司公關完全放養任你發展，我也有心理準備了。」

嘖!沒勁!

老蕭翻個白眼。這不是宣傳策略，是我個人惡趣味好麼!

不要搞不清楚竟妄下定論吶。

「敬騰，你不高興?」

「哪有。」

「不開心了?」

「才沒有呢。」

「你手中那春浪T快要被撕兩半了。」

把手中猶如梅菜一樣的衣服擱下，老蕭扭頭氣鼓鼓的坐著，二杆子脾氣亮晃晃的端起來，美侖美奐，金光璀璨。

對於蕭少爺這種說風就是雨的性格，方大同很是熟悉，他總覺得這小少爺腦內一定很有層次，不然怎會每次說不夠兩句就悶了、然後再說兩句就忽爾傻樂起來呢，現在的八十後啊真是叫人猜不透花心力，說句話比他的轉音都要千迴百轉。

於是他擺出親善大使之微笑，貼著大腿坐他身邊「悶什麼呢?」

「沒有啊，我正忙著。」忙著研究這酒店的沙發布料的切口整齊不，有沒掉線。

不想管他、不要理這傻瓜。

「這樣吧，我把金曲獎男歌手送你唄。」

這時，方大同已經端出了蟬聯的年度最性感素食男的謎之微笑了。

老蕭忍不住噗一聲笑出來。

「還真把獎兒當您家的了!方爺出手大方吶!」

「即使我得了，那尊獎座也讓你端回去，放著好看。」

吶吶，誰說方大同不幽默來著。

蕭敬騰肩膀笑得微抖，這才一洗陰霾，扭頭看他，忽爾出手拍他肩膀一下。

此情此景確實很適合配一句粵語殘片中花姑娘最愛的嬌嗔「你嘴貧，倫家不依」，但當然蕭少爺是斷不會如此復古的，他那下哥兒們的拍肩是真真兒的，拍得方兄幾乎筋骨盡碎，還要豪氣干雲的再來一句

「好，既然如此!最佳專輯獎你就端穩了，先替我保管一年哈。」

「那好，下年讓我爭取當個評審，讓你先拔頭籌。」

方大同吃痛的捏著酸痛的肩膀揉。

好可惜喲，這個頭籌拔了四年都拔不出來，都快要把蘿蔔葉都拔碎了灰飛煙滅了，大蘿蔔還蹲在坑中一動不動穩如泰山吶。

他一想到老蕭像只死不服氣的小狐狸般拔完又拔，滿爪都是碎葉子，他就覺得很好笑。

老蕭被他諷得臉一陣黑一陣黃，可是看到方大同不知道在想什麼，竟然把自個兒逗樂了，笑得像個電動馬達，蜷起來一陣陣的偷笑，又好像很怕傷他自尊心似的(別裝了!)、無補於事的掩著嘴嘲笑，就沒由來的跟著勾起嘴角。

看吶，這男人比認識時成熟了，又幼稚了。

笑紋深得礙眼，可還是傻不弄咚的好看。

後來他們把這個假想劇場不知羞的在大夥兒面前又完整重演了一次，笑得像兩個煞筆一樣，成功大滿貫的惹到了全場的側目。

臨走之前，夏天瞄一眼手錶說沒時間去探望大黃鴨了，搞得團隊失望了一陣。

老蕭當機立斷的奔過去扯住準備離開的好兄弟

「大黃鴨幾時要走呀?」

方大同上網查了一下，「嗯...6月10吧。」

「我們找天去看吧。」

好友愣了一下然後點頭，雖然他平常是不會故意去湊熱鬧的，但是被邀約就另當別論。

蕭敬騰立馬耍起太極來「你知道啦、其實我也沒有很想看，就是TOY生日我想拍照讓她看，怕她太傷心偷哭你明白吧。」

方大同垂頭微笑，點頭、點頭「嗯嗯、我知道啦。」

「那約定囉。」

老蕭的內功不愧深厚，即使方大同出了門口還是能聽到山谷中的回音「囉....囉...囉...囉...」

後來他才知道這回音還真是繞樑三日、不絕於耳啊。

因為他的手機自從那天起便收到好友貫徹省話風格的短信。

果真極之省話。

一天一字。

「去」「看」「大」「黃」「鴨」「囉」

難得的是大同兄還真是逐字給他回傳，二人傻一塊去了。

同事就看他的手機震個不停感到煩擾。

他還心情蠻好的噙著笑按鍵盤。

無論多麼煩，就像他之前說躂，其實都已經習慣了。

(四)

大黃鴨的鐵杆粉絲滿佈全球啊，不是你想看想看就能看的，也得看你在急流中勇進萬軍莫敵的火侯夠不夠。關於這點，兩位平日養尊處優、飯來張口的大明星絕對沒有能耐去衝鋒陷陣，要他們擠在沙甸魚中廝磨，倒不如自己買只玩具鴨浴缸中玩玩算了。

所以，他們最終還是滿足不了與大黃鴨親近的野望，只能墨鏡、口罩全副武裝的站到最遠的角落遙遙遠望。兩部單反相機咔嚓咔嚓一連拍好多張人頭與鴨頭的歡騰合照。

「我拍不了單獨的鴨子啊，人頭湧湧。」

某長髮男抱怨，雙腿彈動一下躍起要拍，跳得不夠高很快又跌回人潮水平線。

「不要緊，上網搜尋一下大黃鴨的照片，把身體接回你拍的鴨頭上，包準Toy喜極而泣。」

短髮男撇嘴輕笑，不斷尋找最刁鑽的角度想要拍到令粉絲驚艷(驚嚇)不已、大呼可愛(詭異)的好照片，再配上一句簡單英文，就能達到今天被粉絲欣羨(循例被鄙視)的目的了。

矮個默默的用眼神表達了「你的智商還好嗎」這關心問句，連話都懶得說，然後再多看一眼...誒!大同比我高一點點，拍照的角度也好一點點。

他突發其想「喂，我們騎膊馬來拍，一定能拍出驚世好照!」

被閃鑽般的眼神鎖死原位的男人沒法裝作聽不到(基本上隔一個身位的街坊都已經偷笑到肩膀都抖了)，他只能露出一副哀莫大於心死的表情、以死魚般的眼神回望，他保證只要他們以這方式「合體」，傳媒一定以迅雷不及掩耳的速度過來狙擊，那時候報紙上刊登的照片不只驚世，還會驚天地、泣鬼神。

我說老哥，春浪的票兒還沒有滯銷啊，你至於麼。

被老友冷淡的以生無可戀的目光看一眼，老蕭不樂意了，立馬不甘心的嚷嚷「我以前跟死黨都是這樣的啦，一來就上、絕無二話，只有你這貴公子夠斯文夠潔身自愛，磨磨嘰嘰。」

方公子苦笑托一下墨鏡「這裡人擠人，你有空位騎上來算你厲害。」

你騎得上我肩膀，我擔保給你弄個湯馬士迴旋不額外收費。

「嘖!說到尾就是不想給我騎!告訴你，我的好兄弟都給我騎慣了，整個啊熟能生巧。。。我這個體重就是輕，騎完一圈都不會肩痛。。。」

蕭大爺滿出不滿的表情劈頭一大串。

方大同就只聽到一籃子重覆的「給我騎。。。給我騎」，冷汗嘩啦啦的落下來。

此時，人浪開始有所移動，蕭大爺順著人潮擠擁故意壓過來，裝出一副霸王硬上弓的無賴樣子，繞到後頭，雙手按住他肩膀惡意的微笑嘿嘿嘿嘿，大有強行把他按低、大腿擱上去一騎成名的意思。

情緒向來只有零至零點一波動的方大同，可憐的被他嚇得幾乎吐血（大概有到零．三的程度了），拼命想後退可惜後無退路，只好掙動肩膀，口中急忙道「你別亂來、真的沒可能啦！」

大爺我拜託你行行好別強壓無辜民男啊，先不說我會被你的體重（加上一大堆台灣的三姑六婆託買的手信）壓到骨折，人家女星是一脫成名，你別想著東施效顰來個一騎當千啊！！！

早知這樣，我還不如勸你去跨欄爬上鴨頭給你來拍輯寫真集好了！！

「敬騰、真的。。。」

「哈?」

蕭敬騰只是兩手搭在大同肩膀上稍微施力而已，料不到竟然把老友嚇得當場僵掉，不斷想用爪子拎開他的手掌（他立即再搭回去），皺起眉頭委屈又憋悶到極致，迫出平日少見的一張冏臉。

哈哈。

「說笑的啦。」

距離被擠得太近，他只好在他耳邊輕笑說，然後放開那忐忑不安到死的男人。

真以為他會在大庭廣仲之下跟他人搭人嘛，又不是想紅想瘋了。

不知是否太緊張的關係。

當老蕭的熱氣毫無預驚的噴入耳廓的時候，方木頭人莫名其妙的渾身哆嗦了一下，顫慄感從腳尖一直擴到後腦勺，難受到極。

老蕭疑問的凝視老友那一個激靈、然後尷尬不已的反應。

吶吶...!?真的假的!?

他竟然無師自通悟到大絕招了!!言靈攻撃原來對進化後的副本無效，要直接靠HP埋身肉博肢體攻撃得分啊!!

看，這樣容易便把他技術性撃倒，EXP躍升了25%，爽歪歪!!輕而易舉、華麗麗的升了兩個lv!!

老蕭心情很好的看著老友被他逗得炸毛、單反幾乎掉地上，心中的刺兒已經在繞圈圈的舞著PARA PARA，但又不敢真的笑出來，只能憋得俊臉通紅。

大同(200lv)這最難攻克的矜持(裝碧)妖怪下次又會掉出什麼除了「打顫」之外的寶呢，真期待啊!!(心)

「大同寶寶，我們去吃飯囉~~」

語調欣欣向榮、春暖花開。

彼方被叫的某人還是愣在哪丟臉到晃神，好一會兒才輕咳兩聲，點點頭。

(五)

因為蕭少爺又施展了撒潑打滾廿四式，招招都攻得擁有五星級修養的方公子招架不住、風中凌亂，只好順應少爺的心意攜手闖向油麻地的廟街大排檔。

方公子從小被保護得那麼滴水不漏啊，這吃葷的美食天堂當然是過門而不入的，人生路不熟，都不好意思叫自己本地人還妄想帶外地盆友來混了。害得他幾乎忍不住偷偷抽起GOOGLE MAP來把藏寶圖攤開研究，到底哪檔最有名啊...要不順便OPEN RICE一下吶....

幸而老蕭也不挑食(基本什麼都吃)，不忍心老友找得滿頭大汗，亂走了一輪很快就選了一家比較乾淨企理的小攤子款款坐下，順口溜的叫了一連串廟街名菜:蠔餅、泥蜢煲仔粥、煲仔飯、炒花甲、椒鹽鮮魷、炒蟶子都來一圈、啊大同再給你叫個焗時蔬跟炒飯好了，兩支可樂。這陣仗叫下來把老友跟伙記嚇得目定口呆，你這是來參加大胃王比賽呢吧，吃過二十碟店家也沒打折啊喂。

「吃不完打包!」蕭少爺霸氣側漏，扔開袋子挽起袖子準備大吃一餐、挑戰極限。

方公子看他餓鬼投胎的樣子不禁好笑，向伙記點點頭，由他去了。

精美的菜式逐一上桌，二人也盡情猛吃、談笑風生好不暢快，如果二人生在古代能有個如此逍遙法，早已詩興如泉湧，誦出名流千古的奇作了!(無奈生在現代，兩人都是堪比文盲呢真可惜喲)

俗話說樂極生悲。

這警世名句今天挑上了這位意氣風發的少年郎來靈驗。

吃著泥蜢吃得正歡快，幾乎想棄筷直接用手把魚肉往嘴中撥的少年，在亂嚼了一輪要囫圇吞下、再戰其他菜式之時，一陣尖銳的刺痛卻森森的從喉嚨左側傳來，只見他哎喲一聲，用手指捏住喉頭，一副痛不欲生的樣子，可憐楚楚的望向對面瞪圓雙目的好友。

「你…怎麼了…?」

方公子皺起眉頭，擔心的坐近了一個身位，心中就像念經的覆誦著:千萬不要是鯁魚刺了啊、不要是鯁魚刺、不會是鯁魚刺…...

「我鯁魚刺了、咳咳，好痛…」

某人痛苦的彎下嘴角，眼中有淚光閃礫，彷彿下一次眨眼就會有淚水流下來，多麼惹人憐啊。

「轟!!」方公子只覺五雷轟頂!

還真的是中了吸引力法則的圈套麼，只要猛想著那件事準會發生的!他現在不知道是想揍死自己、還是摑表情誇張的對方一巴(讓他把魚刺吐出來)比較多。

怎麼辦呢!!?這是他半輩子沒遇過的情況吶!(大概下半輩子也沒可能)

你吃魚你就正經吃魚肉，吃魚刺幹嘛，又不是魚翅!

「它好像...想跑入我的胃、嗚...」

這時對面的蕭少爺已經臉色漲紅的開展了腦內劇場，用兩只手交叉捏住喉嚨，好像只要他一放開手，那魚刺就會滑下肚皮似的。

「.........」

方公子啞無言到極致。那魚刺是扎住了、扎好了、扎牢了!!!!!!

就因為它扎穩了你才會痛的啊，它不是百米奧運選手不會跑來跑去啦，他懷疑蕭少爺繼續竭而不捨的緊握喉嚨，下秒就會缺氧而死，與那魚刺兒共同長眠永不分離了。

「很難受嗎?」

方公子腹誹都快要爆出來了，還是用超人的忍耐力壓了下來。

「嗯...我痛。」

蕭少爺眼角抖動良久的淚水終於沿著臉頰優美的滑下來。

「我們去醫院!」

只見他一手提包，一手拉住老友的手腕，利落的扔下了一千元紙幣(大同你也真是富家哥兒，五百都有找好吧)就往外跑。

被他拖得像麻花袋的蕭少跌撞的跟著跑，都沒來得及叫一句冤枉啊大人，就幾乎被扛上肩膀扔入的士了。

「瑪麗醫院。」

的士司機看他如臨大敵的模樣，還以為他們這是陳浩南與山雞的古惑仔組合，參加完油尖旺區圍砍大派對，現在要亡命天涯了，於是極速前進完全不耽擱。

「大、大同....」

「嗯?」

「我手腕快碎了。」

方大同向下一瞧才看到老友的手腕被自己握紅了一圈，於是不好意思的鬆手。

「Sorry、I didn't...我沒注意。」

竟然跟我撂洋文、不是答應了在我面前不撂洋文的嗎，不過...

「別緊張啦、沒事的。」

他伸手溫柔的抹走老友額上一滴緊張的汗水。

「嗯。」

待大同急速的呼吸回復平穩，他才轉頭緩緩的移向的士車窗，無語問蒼天。

其實他不敢說...

這刺兒九成能徒手拔出來，根本沒需要去醫院啊。

這下玩兒大了。

想玩玩大同(你夠了沒)卻玩著了自己QAQ

(六)

雖然方公子長在小康之家，可他也是個勤樸的好孩子，所以當時想到「醫院」兩字的時候就只顧狂奔公立的，結果到達門口他才發現自己錯得離譜，這個假日時間，醫院的侯診大堂必然是人滿為患，人頭擠擁得像是年初二的維園花市或是旅遊高峰期的離境大堂啊，每個人都在嗚呼哀哉的喊痛，有些還因為等太久睡下了。如何看都並非求醫的好地方。

方公子深吸口氣，禮貌的回絕了姑娘的登記，又扯著那只大沙包向外奔騰，跑得那麼急別人快以為他是專門綁架有錢富戶的來，都給他讓出一條康莊大道。他手腳麻利的把靜了很久沒吭聲的蕭少爺塞入一架的士，劈頭就說「麻煩去最近的私立醫院。」

蕭少爺原來想揭竿起義、拍大腿而起、坦白從寬的說「本少跟你玩呢!」，可惜這點子完全泯滅在內心的愧疚之下，連最後一絲掙扎都在大同那頻撲得濕潤而捲曲的髮絲和憂慮的眼神中溜走了。

他此時此刻怎說得出如此沒天收、沒地葬的話啊，不怕大同這彆扭傢伙一年都生自己的氣嘛，沒了這樣耐玩的、不...是沒了這樣真誠的盆友他會無聊到死、生無可戀的啊!!他決定三緘其口，見到醫生再見招拆招!他這聰明絕頂的貨色，肯定可以輕易蒙混過關。

(雖然他很怕到了醫生面前，魚刺都被涎液給化了)

好不容易把人質從車上挾持到了登記處，搞好了手續，平時不做運動的竹竿系方公子已經踹到不行，回頭一看私家醫院竟然也是客如泉湧，只好找兩張隱敝的椅子待著。

不一會，蕭少爺拎著排次序的票子回來了，分類是〝非緊急病人〞，說白了就是〝等不死你就繼續等反正不看也不會死的病人(或是想拿假條的偽病人)〞。

方公子默默的生氣，默默的取了字條打算走向護士處問個究竟。

老蕭剛才就差一口氣沒憋上來就當場死翹翹了啊(並沒有)，還痛得淚如雨下、都說不出話來了(真的沒有)，憑什麼把他分成不緊急病人呢!?

就在他默默的盤算著一切打算默默的去抗議的時候，一只大手輕輕覆在他的手背上，老蕭在孱弱中露出虛弱的天使笑容(你眼花了)「我真的沒事啦，等等吧。」

方呆頭鵝的哦了聲，復又噘起嘴坐下來了。

哪...我說了我沒事的，你已經點頭了，待會發生什麼可別說我騙你玩兒。

老蕭轉過頭握著勝利的小拳頭，雞賊的想得美美的。

過會兒又按住只裝載著少許食物、空蕩蕩的小胃痛哭無淚，他好餓喔，早知道剛才就不玩什麼腦殘遊戲了。現在含住那條魚刺含得像寶，也不敢真的拔出來，待會到醫生伯伯面前交不出貨要挨罵的啊，又不能讓大同去買個麵包大家分來吃吃，真是進退維谷。

就這樣等啊等啊，蕭少爺這沒心沒肺的，竟然等不夠兩小時就睡著了，還要仰著頭嘴角流著口水的把醫院當成他家的來睡。方公子無奈的向姑娘要了兩個口罩，給他戴上一個，免得少爺的磨牙聲太吵。

就這樣，名字逐個逐個的被點到，還是沒有輪到這批病症輕微的低層人士。

天色漸亮，老蕭睡了一輪快連口罩都被口水浸成半透明了，頭狠點一下才轉醒過來，自然的偏頭一看，旁邊的老友也抵不住醫院沈鬱的氣氛，呼嚕睡去了。

光影打在身邊男人稠成一陀屎般的釋迦髮型上，灑在他不長但蠻密的睫毛及不高挺的鼻樑上。他的五官都不好看，但組合起來還是那麼討喜又順眼的，老蕭也說不上來為什麼，就是叫人想親近，想多看看這張難看的臉還能拼出什麼會叫他會心微笑的表情。

愈湊愈近的同時，刺兒老兄又出來蹦躂，在心瓣中突突突突的向下鑽，又痛又癢，就像一萬只螞蟻在啃、癢得火燎火燒。

他沒法解釋自己為什麼要智商那麼超群，開個簡單的玩笑還不能拆穿，結果要像傻子似的屈在狹小的醫院椅上餓著等到天亮，就是為了怕這號人物生氣。

(他發誓不再用這招去瞞騙從沒吃過魚的純情素食男了，看他的表情就是以為梗個小魚骨天要下紅雨)

這號睡到不知今夕是何年的人物——方大同是誰啊，何德何能啊。

但是，他是方大同呀。

就是這個複雜得猶如奧林匹克數學比賽的題目，他解了五年也沒能解出來。只知道題目的解答大概很簡單，但是後果似乎很嚴重。

他把頭顱移得更近，雙手提起按住他的口罩，直到很薄的布料隱若透出嘴唇的柔軟形狀。

心臟鼓動得太厲害，心中的刺兒逮準機會，趁心璧鬆懈爭取解放，像個江湖大俠般瀟灑大笑「哥只能幫你們到這裡」。然後愉快的用力蹬腳，噗通一飛衝天，流下一串銀鈴般的笑聲。

有什麼暖暖的東西立即從新鮮的小缺口中奔流不息，快要溢滿胸襟。

他呼吸困難。

薄薄的口罩與口罩的距離只剩一毫釐。

蕭少爺連深吸口氣都不能。

「蕭敬騰先生，15號房。」

姑娘的叫號落點準確得分，原來被困在迷霧中的蕭大少幾乎被直球撃倒在地!

「呼~~」他按住額頭，逃也似的遠離危險氛圍，走向12號房。

我真是太餓了。

尼瑪，餓昏頭了。

「蕭敬騰先生，是15號房，不是12號。」

* * *

方公子酣睡轉醒的時候，只見一張笑得燦爛如花的錐子臉正迅速迫近。

「嚇!?敬騰，你還好麼，看了醫生沒。」

天啊，我睡了多久，天都大亮了。

「哎呀OK啦!醫生替我把喉嚨深處的魚刺拔出來了，我哼都沒哼一聲。他還讚我不怕痛，是大丈夫男子漢呢!」

實情是蕭敬騰一張嘴，醫生伯伯臉都黑了，叫他先去洗乾淨雙手，然後拿來一塊鏡子讓他自己看著拔，蕭少爺尷尬得快要昏倒，又不能臨時衝出去，只好乖乖的用指尖利落的把魚刺輕易一拔就拉出來了，口水跟血都沒有流一咪咪。

醫生伯伯還一臉慈祥的看著他微笑、微笑「年輕人啊，你能答應我做一件事嗎?」待他艱難的點了頭，就聽到伯伯用溫和的聲音說「你現下出去侯診大堂中，找一位你認為病得最嚴重的病人說「對不起，我錯了」。乖，快去。」

雖然伯伯由頭到尾都是那麼和善可親，但他明明讀到他臉上寫滿

〝有錢了不起啊!!!!!!!!!竟然有膽浪費寶貴的醫療時間!!!給我滾蛋!!! 〞

老蕭心有餘悸，撫撫胸口，繼續說謊不打草稿

「他還看出我餓很久了，讓我快些多吃點補充營養呢。」

「喔喔，我們去吃早餐吧。」

方大同揉揉霧氣氤氳的雙眼，扔走口罩，與他並肩離開待了一晚的醫院。

「那你想吃什麼?」

「嗯...魚片粥。」

「......................」

方大同以一副〝我之前以為你只是傻、想不到還是巨傻〞的表情看他。

「你瞪我做什麼!魚片沒有魚骨啦!白痴素食男!」

「我不信。」

「啊咧!魚片就像魚丸一樣，只是它是片狀的好嘛!沒有飲食常識還敢瞪我，你真好笑耶。」

「不行，別好了傷口忘了痛，你還是吃牛肉粥吧。」

「嚎!!!方公子你真的好煩、好煩、神煩!我不要跟你說話了啦，就此分道揚鑣，有緣再會!寨見!」

魚肚白的日光下，就見一金陵十三釵頭型的男子與丐幫男快步隔開了兩個身位的距離，爭吵聲不絕於耳，大有愈演愈裂的催勢。

過了不一會，二人的影子又再度和諧的並肩同行，向著大街上的粥店一同邁進了。

其實，這種小劇場在大姨頭及幫主之間一天至少要上演三次，都不會厭。

* * *

咦!?

妳問蕭少爺那好比參天大樹、整天古靈精怪的小刺兒如何了?

它那天在醫院中前腳一走，後腳又被主人給抓回來了，打完了屁股，就咬緊牙關忍住疼痛把它整根又扎回原來的位置，再度開始了一時歡樂一時失落的痛苦生涯。

刺兒欲哭無淚，你這腦殘孩子，這樣壓抑又裝瘋賣傻的是哪般呢!

何不爽快的真情流露一次啊!男子漢大丈夫，刺兒即使扎得多深、扎了多少年，拔出來都不會哼一句痛，這不是你說的麼!

可是腦殘孩子搖搖頭。

不是這樣的，小刺子。

委屈你再等等我吧。

待我勇敢一點，不需再靠舞台以及傳媒向他表白的那天。

好嗎?

你就先替我扎緊緊的堵全了，不要失守喔，打勾勾。

**Author's Note:**

> Dear 親愛的大腳腳!
> 
> 希望妳喜歡這篇文喲，寫著也有萬字了我可算沒有拖啊是吧。
> 
> 原來打算兩篇完的硬是爆出六篇冏，您就意思的收下啦。還有妳那魚刺扎得好啊，一扎我就文思如泉湧啊(大笑拍桌)下次勞煩有什麼大傷小傷也來給我報告一下!
> 
> 說不定我哪天又給他們中招呢。
> 
> 話說回來因為我對吃魚非常不在行，也很少吃，倒是沒有刺到喉嚨過，單是想像就打冷顫了太恐佈，這輩子都不要呢!  
> 還有喔，這次727又見不了妳啦，好傷心，何時可以再相見啊，好想再把頭埋入妳的大腿間調戲妳喔!>/////<
> 
> 19/6/2013 2:38


End file.
